Exit 1: First Impressions
by Piratelizard101
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihira Izaya have been at each others' throats since that first time they met. People understand this and don't question it. They are simply Yin and Yang. Still, one can't help but wonder what they would be if they had met on different terms. Now, they are given a chance for a second meeting. This, of course, without their knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is inspired by a doujinshi and Churuya's fics, because they gave me feels. Feels that made me want to write. As for the sequel to that KHR story… it's coming. I promise. I just need to tweak stuff and what not.

The idea behind this has been floating in my head for forever. I truly think that if Izaya and Shizuo met in different terms, they would be friends. Not even necessarily lovers, but still really close. They're both freaks. They can bond over that.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: He tells me you have the brain of a Protozoan…

It was all Shingen's fault… The old bastard had come into Izaya's home for some information and _this _is what happens the next morning. When the informant had woken up this morning, _he_ had texted Namie to take the day off and, after a few hours of total confusion and despair, figured it was all the mad scientist's fault. Izaya stared at the sight of a very short haired young woman. She had black hair, short and slightly messy. Angry brown eyes stared back at Izaya. The steep arch of fine black eyebrows showed not only rage but also bewilderment. Izaya's knuckles turned white against the black sink.

Mirrors never lied.

Orihara Izaya was being used as guinea pig by a mad scientist. This was unacceptable. Shinjuku's informant swiftly turned around. Due to the sudden imbalance in his anatomy, he almost fell over. Who knew having boobs were dangerous? They were not particularly big or heavy either. His whole body just felt… _off. _His clothes were even worst. His usual black pants couldn't be button anymore, because they didn't fit wide hips. The black shirt was over stretched in the front. All of Izaya's clothes fit his tall and thin structure. The added curves weren't exactly anything he ever prepared for.

The informant really should stop referring to himself as a he, but a s_he _instead. Izaya let out an irritated noise and it sounded a little too high pitched. Her hands grabbed the cellphone on the black kitchen countertop and hurriedly dialed a number.

"_Kishitani and Sturluson Residence. How may I help – "_

"Shinra. Is Shingen there?"

"_Umm.. May I ask who's calling?" _Shinra asked suspiciously. The voice on the phone was familiar yet new.

"It's Izaya. When we were in biology class, you were stabbed. I took the blame for it. Put him on the phone." Izaya replied. Shinra whispered a quick 'okay', because there was a slight noise that indicated that the phone had been put down. Shingen was going to pay.

"_Izaya-kun! Good morning!" _ The mad scientist greeted, hyper per usual.

"What did you do to me?"

"_Nothing! Now I have to go!"_ A heavy click echoed across Izaya's eardrums.

A string of obscene curses flew out of the informant's mouth. Running up to the closet, Izaya pulled out a short dress and leggings. She didn't want to wear that, but the twins' shorts, skirts were too tight. They were junior high girls after all. After struggling with the clothes, Shinjuku's mischievous informant was out the door.

Tom and Shizuo were currently looming over some poor sap. He was shaking head to toe as he stared at the bartender in complete fear. The coffee cup in his hand was spilling over and probably burning the guy's fingers. Tom almost felt sorry for the guy. He had tried to run the moment the black and white bartender outfit came in his view. Thankfully this guy was actually smart enough not to run. Having the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro running after you with a stop sign was going to be less than pleasant. So Tom was trying to be the good cop, coaxing him into paying the debt before the end of the week. Shizuo was playing bad cop, but not really. All the blonde was doing was standing around, smoking a cigarette.

"I just don't have the money, man." The twitchy guy cried, desperately. "Please, just don't hurt me. I can get the money by next month. I swear!"

"I can't do that. I have bills to pay too." Tom replied, aggravated. "Don't you have half of it?"

"No! I don't have it!"

"Just give us what you got then." Tom said with finality.

"I don't have anything!" The guy was going into hysterics.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone gambling with the yakuza then." Shizuo grumbled. He was pretty unhappy with having to be here right now. It was late. He didn't have anything to do when he got home, but he had had it with today's debtors.

The guy squeaked at Shizuo's sentence. His eyes darted frantically around. His foot twitched.

"Please, don't-" Tom sighed. "-run." The guy had taken off in the crowd. Shizuo cracked his neck and reached for the closest sign, the metal crunching under his grip. Tom yawned and let the muscle do his work. Screw it. The people they dealt with today were total pains.

_

Izaya was casually walking down the street to Shinra's house. In her head, she had 3 A plans on how to torture Shingen and 4 B plans. The B plans were less than satisfactory in her eyes, but, worse comes to worse, she could use them. It was so cold. The clothes she had gotten out of the twins' was a dress that went down to about her mid thighs. They were short and the informant was constantly adjusting them, but, when every she did that, the tight front of the dress pulled down and revealed her cleavage gloriously. Not to mention that her legs were completely bare ( She couldn't find tights or jeans that fit). So she had her coat zipped up all the way.

Women's clothing was made of fabric from Hell.

Izaya was so completely lost in thought that it took her a moment to realize that the man had completely shoved her to the ground. And her chest was burning. He had spilled hot coffee on her chest. The informant was already pretty angry considering the day she had. Now this. Unacceptable. She claimed on to her feet and was seconds away from pulling out her signature flick blade when a stop sign landed inches away from her.

Could this day get any worse?

_

"So... you turned Izaya into a girl..." Shinra narrowed his eyes. What the hell was his father planning? "Why?"

"That sounds like an awful idea." Celty typed out. She was pretty confused and a little frantic about this.

"It wasn't my idea. I just helped." Shingen quickly denied.

"Still guilty. He is going to kill you when he realizes what you did, you know." Shinra said with a sigh. "Picking on Izaya is a bad idea."

"I agree! I hope there's a way to reverse what you did!" Celty reprimanded. The amount of smoke coming from her head was a clear sign that she was unhappy with this. Probably because an angry Izaya was an awful, awful thing. "Don't get us caught up into this!" Celty added. "By the way- Nevermind. This is probabyl stupid."

"What is it, Celty?" Shinra asked, confused.

"I was just wondering... did you have to use Alien technology to do that? I've never heard of a human turning into the other gender! It's kinda freaky!"

"...Celty..."

"Why, yes, Celty! I did. How perceptive of you!" Shingen teased, laughing a maniacal laugh. Celty shivered, obviously freaked out.

Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a vending machine go flying.

"Shizuo? Shinra. Let's go see what's going on." Celty typed hurriedly before putting on her helmet and heading out the door with Shinra in toe. As soon as the door clicked shut, Shingen collected all of his things and ran out the door. He left one note on his guest bed. The mad scientist was sure that Izaya would find it.

_

Izaya hoped that maybe Shizuo wouldn't notice him as a girl. the informant tucked the flick blade far into the pocket of her fuzzy coat and kept her back turned to the bartender dressed blonde. With how off balance Izaya was in this body, she doubted she stood a chance against Shizuo right now. The blonde stopped right in front of her, ripped a vending machine off the ground, and chucked it at the guy who had spilled his hot coffee on Izaya's chest.

_Serves him right, _Izaya thought. A hand grasped her shoulder. The informant was about to throw punches when Tom spoke up.

"You alright, miss?" Tom asked.

Izaya gave him a brilliant smile, playing the part of an innocent girl. "I was just a little surprised!"

Shizuo came back with the guy, shaking, in his fist."Sorry. I was trying to hit-" The blonde got a nice look at the girl's face and signature coat. She looked a little to much like a certain flea. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro glared. "Who the hell are you!? Your face makes me angry."

"SHIZUO!" Shinra called out. Celty and the underground doctor stopped in front of Shizuo, Tom, the now fainted man, and Izaya. Shinra immediately recognized her

"Ah! Iz-" Shinra was cut off when Izaya hopped forward and knocked Shinra unto his back. Celty stepped forward and, if she had a face, she would be fuming.

"I am Izaya's cousin!" Izaya said, gleefully. "I'm visiting!" Izaya bowed, truly hoping that Shizuo bought it. It was silent for a moment. A heavy and awkward silence in the middle of a bustling city and the only way that that would happen was because the bartender was deciding on the verdict on the informant.

"That flea is up to something." Shizuo growled, low in his throat. He had said it out loud, but it was probably just an inner thought.

"I wouldn't know~" Izaya lied. "He doesn't tell me much. Although, he has told me that you have the brain of a protozoan before." The vein on Shizuo's forehead was one that amused Izaya. It was weird. One would think that after that insult, the blonde would be rampaging through the city, trying to catch the informant. But instead Shizuo just glared and looked incredibly pissed off.

"We should go, Shizuo." Tom said, quickly. He grasped the blonde's shoulders and pulled him away. The bartender dressed beast glared one last time at "Izaya's cousin". The two walked away from the three. Shinra gave the female Izaya a once over, before laughing.

"Hahahaha! I have to say, you look way less sinister as girl." Shinra laughed, obnoxiously. Izaya moved in one swift motion. The flick blade was pressed against the doctor's throat. Celty's was about to create a blade when the informant stepped down.

"That's sexist, Shinra." Izaya gave a sweet smile. The kind of sweet smile that was too sweet that it turned creepy. Shinra gulped. Nevermind, Izaya maybe scarier as a girl… "Now, where's your father so that I can get fixed."

When the three of them arrived in the apartment, it was completely deserted. The informant cursed before going into the guest room and checking around for any clues as to where Shingen could have gone. Of course everything was cleared out expect for a note.

_It lasts a year _

_ -Shingen _

The note was crumpled under Izaya's thin fingers. She knew Shingen enough to know that he was up to something and that she was going to find out. A whole year as a girl… Guess she better buy new clothes. There was no point in expending energy in hunting a lost man. Shingen left and there would be no way to find him. It would just be impossible. Izaya was just going to have to suck it.

The informant flipped her phone open and typed out a carefully worded text. It said '_I'm going out of the country. My cousin, Kanra, is going to take over as Shinjuku's informant. Contact her through this cell.'_ Izaya selected a few people to send the text to, including Kida-kun. Just the people that had to know that "Izaya" was going to be gone and replaced by "Kanra".

Izaya walked out of the guest room and said, "Okay. Don't tell anyone about this."

Celty typed out in reply, "You lied to Shizuo. I'm going to tell him."

"Maybe you shouldn't, Celty." Shinra suggested, thoughtfully. "You guys didn't fight for once. It may be good for the city if you stopped fighting for a while. How long is it going to last anyway?"

"Just a year." Izaya replied. "It seems that Shizu-chan is more tolerant of girls! How priceless would it be to mess with him without his knowledge~"

Celty and Shinra shared expressions. Both of them were not amused. The fairy typed out. "And what was the reason as to why we shouldn't tell Shizuo?"

"Less damage to the city." Shinra replied, half-heartedly.

"_It will make information gathering so much easier for me. It allows me full access to Ikebukuro."_ Izaya thought. It would be a very advantageous year if he didn't have to worry about vending machines flying at his face whenever he stepped foot into the Shizuo's "territory". He- She- turned to the headless fairy. "I won't intentionally pick fights with Shizu-chan, if you make sure that no one finds out about this."

Celty looked to be thinking about it for a moment. Then, "…That sounds agreeable."

"Then, we have a deal!" After that, Izaya walked out of Shinra's apartment. She hadn't done much, but the informant was already imagining her bed. Maybe she just didn't want to think about the year ahead of her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. By the way, I do eventually want to make this BL… that is depending on where I want to take this… Anyway, the gender-bending is just mostly for plot and the other is because Izaya is always such a beautiful girl. :3

This is mainly centered on the idea that I had; If Izaya and Shizuo met on completely different terms, they would be amazing friends and/or lovers. As mentioned above.

Plus, I think it's necessary to give Shizuo's character a bit of conflict too… :D You'll find out later… :D


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya gets to learn the _perks_ of being a girl…

Chapter 2: Mother's Nature gift is gross, but it's a gift for the future…

Izaya had been a female for approximately 20-ish days. If she had to say so, assimilating into a girl wasn't too hard. After, the informant was never one to discriminate because of gender. Even if gender did play an interesting part in the way people thought (not all the time). Izaya was never one to take it for granted that that was a big part of a person's identity. It just happens to be the shell their contained in. She didn't actually think that gender discrimination would affect her work.

The awful thing that Izaya did have to deal with was the men. It did freak the informant out that men were constantly hitting on her. She understood that in the eyes of typical humans, she was fairly attractive. Though, she did have fairly wide hips for a girl her size. Still, Izaya was really aggravated with the men that hit on her all the time. She never had to deal with perverts in her area before. That was something new, definitely.

Today had been an awful day to say the least. It hurt to move her body. Every step the informant took vibrated through her body and settled around her belly. This had started around noon today. Then the pain decided to be much like an on-and-off switch. It was there, and then it wasn't. It fluctuated too. Sometimes it felt like Izaya was sore or her body felt like it was being pounded on by a jack hammer.

The informant should've stayed in bed.

If she hadn't had a job, Izaya was one hundred percent sure she would br curled up under a blanket. The only highlight of the day was that the job had gone fairly well. She was just a mediator for a negotiation. The informant collected the money and left as soon as the talk was done.  
Currently, it was around dinner time. Izaya found that she really, really wanted sushi. Specifically some ginger and soy sauce. Which was weird for her, because most of the time Izaya preferred sushi without any garnish.

The informant was skipping through a short cut, a rundown alleyway, when an onslaught of pain came down hard on her belly. Izaya fell against the concrete wall of building, heart hammering and legs shaking. Her whole body leaned against the wall. There was something wrong with her. A heavy pressure was pressed against her lower abdomen.

This...was hell. Her body was betraying. The informant couldn't even think. All there was at this moment was pain. She shuddered and clamped her eyes shut. She didn't know how long she had her eyes closed, but the black haired young woman only dared to open them when the pain started to subside. The informant's cheek was pressed against the cool, filthy concrete of the alleyway. She couldn't put a finger on when exactly she had fallen on the ground, but the blurred pain on through right side of her head was an indication that it wasn't a graceful fall.

Taking a deep breathe, Izaya started to stand by using the wall as support. She managed to limp along side it. Her whole body Hurt. She only had to get to the street and hail a cab.

"Ooohh... Well, looks like we have a lost little miss..."

See... This was Hell.

Shizuo had to pin today as a pretty good day. Tom and his work had gone perfectly well. They didn't have to chase after anyone and person refused to pay up. That was mostly because Shizuo had been in the bathroom. As soon as he was seen... the guy pulled out his wallet so fast, it sent Tom into a fit of laughter. Shizuo just shrugged. Whatever got the job done. The best part of the day was the fact did Shizuo didn't go into a rampage. No damages. No anger. Just a good day. The blonde really needed more of these days.

"Hey, Shizuo. Why don't we go to Russia Sushi?" Tom suggested, happily. "It was an awesome day. I can't believe we actually got all our collections done."

"Sure. I could eat." Shizuo replied. He followed Tom when his senpai took a right, heading down to the infamous sushi place. It really had been a good day. In fact, ever since Izaya disappeared, things had been going the right way. Then again… it could be that the damn louse was planning something.

…don't think like that. Just enjoy the moment. Shizuo was trying so hard not to think about Izaya. The sudden appearance of the girl, Kanra, was odd too. In all of the blonde's life, he had never heard of Izaya having a cousin. Not that Shizuo knew too much about the flea's life, but he was friends with Shinra and, in return, Shinra was – kind've – friends with Izaya.

Shizuo couldn't get the idea that the flea was up to no good. There was this awful feeling that clawed against Shizuo's brain. Something that felt off balance. Something in Shizuo was telling him 'everything you've thought is going to change". The blonde's eyebrow twitched. He quickly lit a cigarette. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro was on the edge of his seat. He needed confirmation that Izaya wasn't just going to reappear and wreak havoc everywhere

He was itching to find out what the flea was up to. Last time he had his hand in some mischief, he had involved way too many people. Including 3 junior high kids. And Celty. And the blonde's eyes narrowed. He had gotten shot. Sure, maybe it wasn't completely Izaya's fault, but he knew that that little bastard was involved somehow.

He could just ask that girl...

"C'mon, miss." Shizuo's ears twitched and strained to hear. He stopped in front of the dark alley way. Was some guy harassing a girl? Shizuo really had something against guys who got their kicks from forcing girls.

"Do you even know how to use that knife?" one of the guys laughed. Guys. Shizuo snapped a cigarette in half and stormed into the alley way.

"Hey! Shizuo! Where are you going!?" Tom called after him.

Shizuo saw a girl surrounded by a few members of the blue squares. The blonde sneered almost lunging when he saw that guy that had shot him. Horada or something. The girl held out a tiny blade and, like the guys picking on her, Shizuo would usually scoff at the little knife. But he knew people capable of making a tiny flick blade a murder weapon. So it was probably a bad idea to mock whether or not she could use that knife.

The blonde stopped and watched in surprised awe. This girl could use that knife. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro watched as the black haired girl waved in and out of the group that surrounded. The way she slashed and cut was vicious. It reminded him of...

It was Kanra. Izaya's replacement while he was gone. Shizuo could only each in awe as the new informant brought down every opponent and then sent them running. The guys that had surrounded her before were now running, tail between their legs and hands on nasty cuts. Kanra was breathing hard, unnaturally hard. The fight couldnt have been more than 5 minutes... She leaned heavily against the wall and her legs were trembling.

"O-oi!" Shizuo called out as the girl began to slide down the wall. She fell with a loud thud against the concrete. Well, her head was going to hurt. The blonde scooped her up off the ground.

"Shizuo. There you-" Tom stared at the limp figure in the blonde's arms. "Isn't that Izaya's henchman? Where are you taking her?"

"Hospital." Shizuo replied.

"Umm... Don't you hate Izaya?" Tom asked, skeptically.

"That doesn't mean I can't help her. She's not Izaya." Shizuo shrugged. "Sorry. I guess we

can get sushi some other day."

"Yeah..." Tom replied. "Be careful, alright?"

"Sure."  
-

When Kanra finally stirred, it was in a dimly lit room of a hospital. The information slowly seeped into Izaya's brain. She had gotten into a fight. They were gang members. Blue squares to be specific. That twit, Horada, was leading the group of idiots. Even in that horrific pain, she could take them down easily. The informant may not have Shizuo's strength, but she was cunning and fast.

"Ugh..." A pathetic groan escaped her lips before Izaya turned to her side. She was trying to test out how she was physically. Every single muscle in her body was against movement. Then, it dawned on her. Why was she in the hospital? Last thing she remembered was watching Horada and his gang run away like a bunch of sniveling dogs. Then, she had fallen against the wall and then…

_Shizu-chan_

The blonde debt collector had been standing at the mouth of the alley way when she had passed out. Wait a second, why was she still alive? Izaya figured that the moment Shizuo got the chance to break the informant's legs, he would. That's what she would've done. But Shizuo hadn't… He was doing exactly what Izaya thought opposite of… No, wait. He was a girl. He looked different now. He was a she. Shizuo helped out Izaya's cousin Kanra. The stupid beast didn't even realize his enemy was right there.

"Kanra-san." A nurse peered into the room. "We heard something from the room."

"Ughh… hello." Izaya groaned managed to groan up, sitting up. The nurse happily came into the room with a small paper cup and a larger one. The small cup was probably for pills and larger for water. The informant shifted a little before giving up and attaining a somewhat comfortable half-sitting, half-laying position. Then, someone unexpected walked in behind the nurse.

"Hey," Shizuo greeted, raising one hand. Izaya's eye twitched.

"Hi." Izaya – no, Kanra – said, awkwardly. "I guess I have you to thank…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some medicine you should take." The nurse gave the two of them a happy, approving smile. Kanra took the small cup, downing two pills. She reached for the water and swallowed that in a gulp. The black haired girl suddenly realized how thirsty she was. The nurse seemed to catch on at the stare that Kanra gave the cup and excused herself to get some water.

"How're you feeling?" Shizuo asked, shrugging.

"…better…" Kanra answered, awkwardly. Shizuo stood a little away from the hospital bed. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his black pants. Instead of a cigarette coming out of his mouth, a lollipop hung loosely from his mouth. Did Shizuo have some weird thing with needing to have things in his mouth?

"Why'd you collapse in a dirty alleyway anyway? You seem as tough as the flea is by the way you fought. That fight wouldn't have taken it out of him." Shizuo asked, a matter-of-factly. It was funny how awkward Izaya felt while Shizuo just stood there and looked like his regular, seemingly calm self. The blonde was dangerous like that. One minute, he'll be calm and okay and then very violent.

"It's really none of your business to poke around in." Kanra replied, coolly. The informant had seen Shizuo's annoyed face before. There was always a slight twitch of his left eyebrow. Izaya had learned that that was usually the cue to either run or fight. Right now, she couldn't do either…

"Considering I carried you here, I think I have the right to know." Shizuo said with a slight growl. That tone of contained anger sent a shiver down the girl's spine. The blonde was dominating in nature therefore he was intimidating. It was part of the reason why Izaya would never be caught in small room with him… which right now, he – she – was.

"…I didn't feel good. I felt sick." Kanra replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was actually hoping you would know what's wrong with me."

"Why did you go on a job when you weren't feeling well?" Shizuo asked, eyes narrowing. "You know, you shouldn't do that. I don't know what Izaya taught you about this city, but there are things you don't do. Especially not in the underground."

"Here you go, dear." Nurse came in with large glass of water that Izaya took greedily. The informant downed the water. The nurse turned to Shizuo. "Dear, I know you want to make sure your girlfriend is okay, but the visiting hours are done."

"He's most definitely not my boyfriend." Kanra spoke up, her eyebrow twitched.

"O-oh. I just – nevermind. I apologize." The nurse bowed, flustered.

Shizuo shrugged and lifted up a hand, his universal sign of 'whatever'. The blonde then turned and went to leave, but not without saying, "Oh. You owe me sushi."

Kanra wanted to scream. Instead she just thought, "_I refuse to owe you anything, beast."_

A/N: Oh my god… guys. I don't even know if this is true, but I am exploiting it! Apparently when Celty was talking to Shinra about Erika's fujoshi obsession with Shizuo and Izaya being a couple, he replied "No, you know it might…" He only stopped because Celty shut him up.

I squealed… and it was embarrassing. So cool.

As for the people wondering what happened to Izaya, I'm going to go on a looong explanation of that in the next chapter. I want to do a gender exploration activity :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's talk. Believe it or not, it accomplishes things

Izaya – no, Kanra – found herself in the gynecologist's office. She was lying down on the bed, waiting patiently for the doctor. This was terribly awkward. Izaya didn't find many things awkward. Actually, the informant was shameless enough to not really view anything as awkward. This was pushing boundaries. Someone was going to be looking at private…_things_. There was a feeling bubbling in her stomach and made her feel nauseous.

What the hell were they going to do to her?

The informant knew a lot of what went on during these procedures. Mairu and Kururi would not stop describing in _detail_ on what went on behind a gynecologist's closed doors. Shinra also never stopped ranting about the things he learned about medicine, including about what's between a person's legs.

There was something about this whole gyno visit that made Izaya extremely nervous. She was naked under the thin and open hospital robe. Actually it felt like someone draped paper over her. And it was so cold. Her whole body including her breasts was tense and her aching muscles were tight with tension. The informant was constantly sitting up, shifting and looking around. Her hands never stopped adjusting the paper robe around her.

Izaya felt exposed. The bright light in the room didn't help. It allowed her to see everything and, in return, the watcher would be able to see as well. Paranoia creeped its long thin fingers under Izaya's skin. Seeping in with it was a bone chilling temperature. A shudder ran through the girl. Izaya quickly hopped off the bed, looking around for someone watching.

_"I need to leave."_

The door squeaked open and a busty blonde walked into the room. She gave Izaya a curious brow.

"OriharaKanra?"

"Uuhhh... Yes." Izaya answered. It was a quick lapse in her brain, before the informant grew somewhat calm. The presence of someone else managed to sooth her for some reason. Izaya hated being alone so much. An informant was used to the hustle and bustle of the city and its inhabitants. Every day, there were millions of people and Izaya loves their company, even from afar. Being in a white, exposing room, with an anonymous judged that didn't exist always managed to fry Izaya's nervous. It reminded him too much of the quiet childhood she had. She loved being around her humans...

"You're here for the severe cramps and fevers, right?" The woman said, oddly eyeing Izaya.

Kanra felt a little embarrassed. Not because she had been having what was apparently a woman's period, but passing out after a small fight and then having that protozoan save her... No. Izaya was not owing Shizuo anything. Sure, Shizuo may not think anything of it. He was just saving a damsel in distress, but no way in hell was Orihara Izaya, man or woman, was owing Heiwajima Shizuo anything!

"Yes." Kanra laughed, faking happiness. "It was pretty awful." That wasn't a joke. He kinda understood why Namie was a bitch now.

"Though uncommon, many women suffer from these types of symptoms during their period. This just start?" the doctor asked.

"Umm... Yes...?" Kanra answered, unsure.

The blonde doctor gave her raised an eyebrow again. "Well, that is a little concerning. We should give you a pelvic exam and maybe even an x-ray."

"..."

"Orihara-san, have you ever been to a gynecologist?" The blonde doctor asked. When Izaya didn't answer, that itself was an answer. "Do you mind a pelvic exam? You know, like looking inside of the vagina?"

Again that look on Izaya's face just said everything.

"Well, I suggest a birth control shot. You'll only have your period and its symptoms only 3 times a year." The doctor sighed. A 24 year old woman who have never been to a gynecologist...

"...yeah. Let's do that," Kanra replied.

0o0o0o0

Kanra was a strong girl. Shizuo had heard some rumors about her. They referred to her as a fighter and one guy even said 'just keep your dick away from _that_girl'.

That night that they had met again, there was something wrong with her. She could see it in the way she had moved. As fluid as it was, there was something off with it. He had seen those exact moves before. Kanra and Izaya were clearly trained by the same person. Which made sense since they were family... She had looked so pale when he had taken her to the hospital…

"...wonder what's wrong with her..." Shizuo mumbled, a cigarette between his lips.

A number of taps and Celty held up her PDA. "Who are you talking about?"

"Kanra. Izaya's cousin. You know, I didn't know Izaya had a cousin that looks exactly like him." The blonde answered, sucking a puff of the cigarette. "She fights like that flea."

"...you'll find that she's a lot more like Izaya than you think." Celty replied, worried.

"Hmmm..." Shizuo hummed.

"Pay her no mind, Shizuo." Celty typed hurriedly. "She'll be gone soon."

"...I want to know why Izaya left. He's hatching something." Shizuo answered. Then, a rock hit the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's temple. It was a well-aimed pebble. Both Celty and Shizuo turned to glare at the idiot with the death wish.

Kanra was bouncing another pebble in her hands. She had a sharp grin on her lips. The headless rider immediately felt concerned. She could sense the anger in the blonde bartender. Still, the ravenette just stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground. A rough sound vibrated through Shizuo's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuo growled, glaring at the black haired woman. Kanra just shrugged, it was Izaya's shrug accompanied with a smirk. Then, she just threw another impressively aimed pebble at the bartender. "Hey!"

"It's so much fun to mess with you, Shizu-chan." Kanra laughed.

"You throw rocks at me after I save your ass!" Shizuo's whole body was tensed as he walked up the black haired girl. The bartender only stopped when his forehead was against her's. The vein on his temple was throbbing and his muscles felt tight. It was as if every tissue inside him was gearing up for a fight. He stared down into reddish-brown eyes. "_...why did this feel so familiar?"_

Kanra just had that sly grin. "Izaya was right. You are a beast. Getting territorial, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Shizuo yelled in reply. Kanra shrugged. The blonde had to cringe. The way she moved was so much like Izaya... It pissed him off! Suddenly, Kanra swung her arm up in a slashing motion. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro instinctively jumped back. He did a quick scanwhether or not she had gotten him. Nope, no slashes. He growled. "You little-"

She ran away, weaving expertly in the crowd. Of course without thinking, Shizuo dashed after her. The two of them disappeared into the mass crowd of Ikebukuro.

o0o0o0o

Celty found herself freaking out. She sent a text to Shinra, telling him the situation. She called her bike over. It was only across the busy street and as her horse tried to cross, a van almost plowed into it. The dullahan would scream in shock if she could. Celty just knew she was about to get arrested by the cops! She bet that the people in the van had freaked and called the police.

"Yo! Black rider!" Kyohei called from the front passenger seat. "You shouldn't pull that kinda of stunt or -"

"Oh my god!"

"This is so cool!"

"It's the black rider!" Walker and Erika squealed from the back.

"Shut up, you two!" Saburo yelled, a little angry. He had almost injured his precious van!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyohei asked, obviously seeing Celty's distress.

Celty typed with hyper speed. "Have you seen Shizuo? He was chasing Izaya! I mean Izaya's cousin... Kanra!"

"Yeah... Actually we did." Kyohei answered. "He was chasing a pretty cute girl. It was bothering me trying to figure out who she looked like..."

"Are you kidding, Dotachin!?" Erika shouted. "She looks like genderbent Izaya!" Her eyes had a sudden sparkle that made Celty cringe. She saw the slow shake of Kyohei's head. "Yuma! How cool would it be if Izaya got turned into a girl and Shizuo didn't know! And Shizuo was totally into her!"

"That would never happened..." Celty replied. "I'm pretty sure Shizuo would hate Izaya as a female or male. Anyway, where did you see them last?"

"They were going towards Russia Sushi." Kyohei answered. Celty thanked him before texting the information to Shinra.

**I'll meet you there. Maybe I can talk some sense into those two.**-Shinra.

With a nod, the headless rider took off to stop Shizuo from wrecking the city.

o0o0o0o

Izaya grinned when she spotted the zip of blonde hair on her heels. She kinda missed this. A little. It had been while she had a guy chasing about her tail without wanting it. Spotting the baby blue and white banner of Russia Sushi, she speed up. Shizuo kept up with her. In fact, he was almost about to grab her fur hood when she stopped and turned in one swift movement. Shizuo almost ate the pavement at her dodge.

"Shizuo! And Shizuo's lady friend!" Simon hollered a greeting. "Welcome! Are you fighting? No fighting! Fighting bad! Eat sushi instead."

"Yeah, Shizu-chan." Kanra teased. "I wasn't trying to pick a fight."

"Liar." Shizuo growled, huffing. "You tried to stab me!"

Kanra took her hands out her pocket and waved them. "I have nothing."

"Liar!"

"You're welcome to search me, Shizu-chan." A grin and the ravenette purposely made her voice a little husky. "…in all the nook and crannies that I could have hidden a little flick blade in." Kanra grinned. The red that rose across on the blonde's face was worth the sexual innuendo. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro was instantly turned into a blushing virgin. He wiped his face in a sad attempt at hiding the blush.

"…shut up…" Shizuo grumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just don't like owing people." Kanra replied. "You said I owed you food."

"…huh?"

"Sushi's on me." She said. The information broker turned to Simon. "Just put everything on my tab Simon. I'll be back to get some otoro later. Enjoy yourself, Shizu-chan."

Kanra turned around and showed her back to him. She had no intention of eating with Shizuo. The information broker just wanted to repay a debt she owed the protozoan. The ravenette was skipping away when she was roughly pulled back and lifted up. Her toes were just scraping the ground.

Shizuo was holding her like a cat. She tried to struggle against the hold but her arms were trapped in the sleeves of her jacket. The blonde gave his attention to Simon while Kanra was wiggling against his grip. "Can we get a table for two near the back?"

"I don't want to eat with you…" Kanra replied.

"Too bad. You owe me." Shizuo said, gruffly.

o0o0o0o

It was strange sitting down with who maybe a dangerous foe. Shizuo ate slowly, chewing a raw piece of salmon. Kanra was watching him with reddish-brown eyes, identical to Izaya's. Her hair was even styled the same, though it was it had been as short as Izaya's when they had first met. It was odd, because even her build was the same, thin. Her clothes were similar to Izaya's, but they tailored for a female body. She was wearing the flea's coat too.

"Why do you dress like him?" Shizuo asked.

"How do you know he doesn't dress like me?" Kanra grinned slyly. The blonde just glared in return. She shrugged. "If you're just going to glare at me, why invite me to eat sushi?"

Shizuo watched her for a moment. He was having a hard time finding differences between Izaya and Kanra. There was two big differences, 1. Izaya was a guy and Kanra was a girl 2. Izaya would rather die than sit with him for sushi. The blonde wasn't going to deny those few times that Simon made the two of them eat sushi together in their Raijin days, but Shizuo didn't nearly hate Izaya as much in those days than he did now. That flea had gotten him falsely arrested after Raijin...

"Well, I'll get going now since you don't seem to be interested in talking. But to be honest, I'd rather die than talk to you." Kanra said, going to get up. Away from him.

-oh, well, scratch number 2 off that list. Shizuo growled, "You even don't know me. Doesn't it seem unfair for you to judge me based on someone else's ideas?"

Kanra's back was facing him. She had stopped walking. "Why are you so adamant about talking to me? I'm _Izaya's _cousin. Wouldn't it be smart to judge me as a foe?"

"I don't exactly like the twins. They're always trying to get me to help them meet Kasuka, but I don't hate them. I just don't know them." Shizuo replied, carefully. "If I'm asking you not to judge me based Izaya, I would be hypocritical of me to judge you based on him." There was a deathly silent moment. Kanra was obviously thinking about his proposal.

"Clean slates, that's what you're saying?" She finally replied after a pregnant pause. He nodded. The ravenette sighed and then sat down again. "Alright. What do you want to talk about? Hopefully not mine or Izaya's fashion sense. Also, I want to play a game. You ask one question, I ask one. Simon! Can I get an order of otoro!" The Russian, who had been passing by, nodded. He threw them both a smile.

"Fine." Shizuo agreed. "What's Izaya up to?"

"You have a strange obsession with my cousin's work." Kanra said, before she sighed. "He's gathering information for the yakuza. I don't know anything else."

"He's an idiot for a guy who claims to be so smart." Shizuo grumbled. "You aren't lying, are you?"

Kanra looked taken aback by the question. "You'll never know. Now, answer my question. Why did you try to help me when those guys were bothering me? Do you have a weird kink with saving 'damsels in distress?'"

It was Shizuo's turn to look surprised. That was a strange question. Honestly… his reason was… "When I was a kid, as you probably know, I kept having broken bones."

"Yeah. You're body wasn't made to hold the kind of unrestrained strength that you have." Kanra agreed.

"Well, everyone was scared of me." Shizuo explained. "Me and Kasuka would always walk back home through the same route every day. There was this lady that owed a shop. One day, she noticed that I had a broken arm and gave me and Kasuka some milk. She gave us some weird explanation about milk makes bones stronger or something. Anyway, she was… Everyone stayed away from me, but she showed…"

"Kindness." Kanra finished for him.

Shizuo nodded. He was getting awful flashbacks from his childhood now. He wasn't really sure why he was telling this to Izaya's cousin of all people. There was something about Kanra that reminded him of himself. She was an almost complete clone of Izaya and he hated that, but at the same time, he recognized a weird feel he got from Kanra.

It was similar to the feel he got from the louse… The feeling that something about this person was so abnormal. That Kanra was weird, like him.

"Are you going to answer the question, Shizu-chan?"

"Oh. Yeah. Just thinking." The blonde cleared his throat. "But one day, there were some guys ganging up on the lady in her shop. I was so furious… I didn't realize I'd fucked up until it was done. I got the lady in the shop hurt. So I guess I just really have something against men harassing women, because of that incident."

o0o0o0o

Izaya just stayed silent for a moment and watched the blonde recall some memories. She watched the emotions fly through brown eyes. The informant felt suddenly uneasy. There was something incredibly wrong with this picture. The story that Shizuo had just shared had managed to shock Izaya. It was mostly because she hadn't had prior knowledge of the situation the blonde had been in, but there was something else.

Sure, Izaya had heard stories from various people about odd things happening to Shizuo during his childhood. But hearing it from the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's mouth was something else. There was this odd feeling in Izaya's chest. The informant had felt it before. It was the exact feeling she had gotten when she first met Shizuo.

Izaya blinked. She didn't particularly like the heaviness in her chest. The informant went back to watching Shizuo. Her eyes landed on his.

It was like a spark.

It was like a spark when they had first met. There was an odd tension in the air that way. Shizuo was already mad when they had met. There was an undeniable negative atmosphere when they had first met in their Raijin years. The spark between the two of them was influenced by the situation and the environment that they had met in. It burned and boiled. The spark back then was out of control and fueled into a raging flame.

But this spark between them now. It was something else.

…_it was an understanding. _


End file.
